


Niall and Marcel

by Mickey_D



Series: Steamy Shorts [4]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Marcel, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Marcel love each other and are in a D/S relationship. This is a scene between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall and Marcel

**Niall and Marcel**

Niall smirked proudly at the quivering body stretched out on the bed before him. Marcel was a sight stark naked on the mattress with a black blindfold over his eyes, a gag in his mouth, and his arms and legs held in place by padded cuffs. It was a welcome relief from the sweater vests and dress pants he usually wore, but Niall didn’t mind them; he thought they were adorable, but when he had Marcel like this, his boyfriend was positively gorgeous. Niall palmed his erection straining against his black briefs as his grip on the whip in his hand tightened. Marcel’s white teeth bit into the gag as he held back the moan wanting to come out as he felt Niall’s eyes go over him. Niall growled, raising the whip and bringing it down over the top of Marcel’s left thigh with a delicious snap. Marcel’s head tilted back and the resulting moan was thick around the gag. Niall’s eyes moved from the fresh red mark on Marcel’s thigh to Marcel’s swollen member with his favorite ring locked around it. Niall blew a cool stream of air along the length of the straining muscle causing Marcel to squirm. “So beautiful,” Niall sighed.

            The whip snapped three more times; once on Marcel’s right thigh and twice on his abdomen. Both Niall and Marcel were barely holding on; Niall taking out his building frustration on Marcel’s skin and Marcel letting a few tears trickle, the building frustration becoming too much for him. “What do want, baby? What do you want me to do?”

            Niall reached up and slowly pulled the gag from Marcel’s mouth. “I want to feel you inside of me, sir. Please, sir, please,” Marcel rasped out, his voice aching from lack of use throughout the scene.

            Niall rested on his knees over Marcel’s hips. “Alright, baby, alright.” Niall replaced the gag and slid out of his briefs. Marcel twitched against his restraints, wishing he could see his dom above him. “Don’t move your legs.”

            Marcel tried to say, “Yes, sir”, but it was muffled around his gag. Niall reached up and wiped some tears off of Marcel’s face. “Hush. I know you won’t. Don’t want you to worry about anything, baby. I know,” Niall murmured.

            Niall unlocked Marcel’s legs, stroking over the red marks left from his earlier ministrations. “Don’t move your arms.” He reached up to unlock Marcel’s hands. He ran his hands through Marcel’s hair, loosening the curls from the gel he kept them slicked back with. He kissed the creamy skin showing between the blindfold and the gag. He started to turn Marcel over, but Marcel thrashed suddenly and the cry from beneath the gag was not in pleasure. Niall immediately pulled back, removing the gag hastily. He was about to take off the blindfold, but Marcel stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

            “L-l-leave it on, sir, please,” Marcel rasped, “but I--I don’t want to do it that way. I can’t yet.” Marcel’s heart beat and head raced. More tears, these of embarrassment,fell. “I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry.”

            Niall hushed him with a kiss. “We won’t do it that way. I’ll take care of you. I’m going to put your hands back in the cuffs.”

            Marcel nodded, moving the arm he’d used to stop Niall back into place. Niall snapped the cuffs back around Marcel’s wrists before bending his legs. Niall stared at Marcel’s opening as the thighs on either side quivered. Niall placed the gag back into place and stroked himself a couple of times as he stared at his boyfriend. Marcel grunted as Niall pressed a finger against his entrance, but not into it. He bit into the gag as he tried not to move against the finger. Niall slid a finger in, closing his eyes as Marcel’s delicious warmth engulfed him. He was quick to add another finger, scissoring inside his lover. Marcel’s cock was swollen and dripping as Niall added a third finger, curling the digits to rub against Marcel’s prostate. Marcel whined as he fought against the instinct to move against Niall’s fingers. Niall added a fourth finger, moving painfully slow inside Marcel. With each prod on his prostate, Marcel grunted. “Are you ready, baby?”

            Marcel’s muffled reply was enough for Niall. He pushed himself in, choking on the pleasure that washed over him. He pulled Marcel’s legs around his waist, thrusting in and out slowly. Marcel tugged against his restraints, his head thrashing from side to side. Niall teased Marcel’s leaking erection making the smaller boy whine. He snapped his hips forward, landing squarely on Marcel’s prostate. Marcel’s back arched and his hands yanked against the cuffs. “What a good boy you are, Marcel. Such a good boy. Always so good to me. Always so good,” Niall sighed as he moved his hips against Marcel’s. “You ready for me, baby? You ready for me to fill you up?” Another hard thrust against his prostate and another muffled cry. Niall’s grip on Marcel’s hip was bruising, the purple marks would be a dark contrast to the bright red lashes. Niall leaned over so his torso brushed against Marcel’s. Marcel arched against him, pressing their bodies close as Niall sucked a love bite into his neck. One more hard thrust had Niall coming inside Marcel. Marcel’s moans gurgled around his gag as Niall kissed his way down Marcel’s torso to his achingly hard member. Niall kissed the swollen head before he reached up to unlock the  cuffs. Marcel’s arms fell limply above his head. Niall removed the blindfold, his blue eyes meeting the dazed greens of his lover. He finally removed the gag and greeted Marcel’s waiting lips with a bruising kiss. As he pulled away for air, Marcel whispered, “Please, sir?”

            “Of course, baby.” Niall again kissed his way down Marcel’s torso, but instead of kissing Marcel, he removed the ring. “Go ahead, baby. Show me what a good boy you are.” Marcel’s reaction was instant. His once limp arms were now rigidly wrapped around Niall’s neck as his dom held him while his orgasm ripped through him. Marcel humped the thigh Niall had between his legs. Niall kept murmuring praises in his ear as his climax ran its course. Marcel’s forehead rested against Niall’s shoulder and his arms went slack as he reached the end of his high. His breaths were shallow pants, his mind in subspace. Niall lifted them off the bed, keeping Marcel tight against him. He ran a warm bath for them, keeping Marcel in his lap as he washed them both for bed. Cleaned up, Niall carried Marcel to their bedroom, carefully laying his lover under the blankets. He crawled in next to Marcel and kissed his face and neck lightly. Marcel hummed and curled into the gentle caresses. “Marcel?” Niall called quietly in the boy’s ear. Marcel’s response was another hum. Niall smiled fondly at the boy curled next to him. “Marcel?” he called again.

            “Yes, sir?” The response was slow, like he was half-asleep.

            “Are you okay?”

            Marcel nodded slowly, his hair rubbing against Niall’s chest. “Yes, thank you sir.”

            “Thank you, Marcel. You were such a good boy.”

            “I’m--”

            Niall cut him off with a kiss. “No, no apologies for anything. I’m so happy with you, baby.”

            Marcel smiled, so close to slipping into sleep. “Goodnight, sir.”

            “Goodnight, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my first time writing something with a dom/sub aspect. How did I do?
> 
> 2\. I'm thinking about writing a part two to this one to explain Marcel's little freak out. What you y'all think?


End file.
